


The World Is Burning

by veritas_st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, dark!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: Set post 5.03.Major character death...like MAJOR character.





	The World Is Burning

The world is burning and Lucifer watches with triumphant eyes, his hands twisted in War's hair and his mouth wrapped hot and tight around Lucifer's cock. Sam Winchester's cock. 

The world is burning and they watch it together. Watch the edges curl like paper burning in a fire. Watch as people fall, as Angels fall. As Demons fall. Everyone falling around them like the ash from the burning cities. Watch as Sam screams in his head, just like always. 

Dean has fallen. Lucifer made sure of that, made sure he was one of the first to go. Heard Sam screaming in his head as he pulled Dean's still beating heart from his warm chest and held it in his hands, showing the wet organ to Dean as he slumped to the ground, Sam's sobs loud in his head. 

Dean had to die. Dean put his hands on Castiel. Made Castiel sin, turn from heaven and revel in the sins of the flesh. So unlike the Castiel Lucifer used to know. The pure Castiel who turned from Lucifer all those millennia ago, turning away with pity in his eyes. But Dean had to go for turning his Castiel into what he is now. _His Castiel_. Who did things with Dean so like what War is doing now, mouth greedy around Sam Winchester's cock and the thought makes him pound his hips into War's mouth even harder, revelling in the choked sound that escapes his vessel's throat. Castiel. Not Cas. Never the name that the failed saviour, Dean Winchester, gave him. 

And Dean did fail. Because the world is burning, hot and bright against Lucifer's eyelids as his eyes flutter closed and he winds his hands into War's hair and tugs him closer as he comes, hard, in to his throat and feels War swallow around him. 

The world is burning and Michael's Sword couldn't stop it. Heaven failed. Castiel tried pleading with Lucifer, begging him to stop, calling him old friend, brother, lover and Lucifer had put a stop to the incessant words coming out of the vessel's mouth, the sounds so unlike Castiel's true musical voice, stopped the words by ripping the vocal cords out of Jimmy's throat. Watched with cold eyes as Castiel chocked on the blood and healed himself, with resolution in his eyes. Lucifer doesn't hear the pleading anymore. Castiel doesn't even try. 

Lucifer wouldn't hear anyway, Castiel's pleas would land of deaf ears. Castiel is trapped now, trapped in a ring of ever burning oil, trapped with his pain. Just like Lucifer was. Lucifer is the one free now. Lucifer is the one who sets the world burning. 

He can still see the way Castiel looks at him sometimes, over the flames of the burning ring, looks at him as sees Sam. Sees the Winchester boy who was doomed to be Lucifer's vessel the second his mother leant forward and kissed Azazel on the side of the road with John cradled in her lap. Sees the brother of the _human_ he loved and cries. Silent tears rolling down his cheeks as Lucifer stares blankly back and turns away. 

The world is burning and Lucifer grips War's hair, drags him to his feet and kisses the taste of come from his mouth, teeth clacking together, he taste blood as well. He pulls back and laughs. Laughs with an empty bitterness as the world continues to burn around him.


End file.
